


先生

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [17]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 先生，先生民国au
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Kudos: 3





	先生

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，统一补档，写于2019.6.22

一发完  
我的脑洞，全是假的，别当真  
切勿上升  
糕糕第一视角  
私设年龄差大概七八岁

——

我有快要两整月没见过阳光了。  
从家出来这么多年，我还是没能习惯南京的天气。烦人的厉害，雨要下不下，水气在空气里浮着，衣服被子永远潮湿，我总觉得稍稍用劲一拧就能拧出两斤水来。今年出梅过于晚了，已经八月份了还是天天阴着，格外难受，前几年没有折腾的这么厉害过。  
回想起来，我遇见到他的那年，南京也是这样淅淅沥沥的下了两个多月的雨。

——

我其实一直都没有和他没说过实话，他以为我们俩真的是师生情谊慢慢变了味道。事实上，我看上他的时候比任何人想的都要早。  
1915年8月11日学校公开招考，534个人里面我偏偏一眼就看中了他。

我当年还是个刚入职的教师，年纪轻资历浅，自然就被派去干一些辛苦的活计——审核报名表。真的很辛苦，几百人的材料都经过我手，花花绿绿的材料，各式各样的人，毕业证、照片和介绍信交进来，收好那三五块大洋，递出去一张志愿表。如此重复，像机器一般单纯的重复，手上的工作不停，脑子里想的还是今古文经的问题，两不耽误。  
直到他的出现。

太漂亮了。我这么多年学习到的修辞根本派不上用场。我只能想到漂亮。  
他的照片太漂亮了。  
这个评价我觉得还是很客观的，毕竟已经有三多张照片经过我眼，这是唯一一个能够引起我的注意的男孩。

真人比照片更绝妙。  
隔了这么多年，当时的场景我还是记得清清楚楚。  
他穿着一件白衬衣，留着小光头，眼睛亮的好像闪着光。那是我两个月来头一次感觉自己看见了光亮。  
“栾云平？”  
“是！老师，是我。”

我心中那不能为人所知的阴暗从这一刻开始发芽。我，作为一名老师，控制不住自己对于这名学生的爱。高峰啊，高峰，那还是个学生，一个刚刚成年刚刚准备迈入美好的大学生活的学生！  
我把自己心里那只小鹿揪出来连打带踹，它却一点事儿都没有，继续跑回我心里为非作歹。

——

郭老师聊天的时候告诉我，学生录取的名单出来了。我也不知道自己到底是希望还是不希望他在这126人之中。  
还没等我想明白，我就先找到了他的名字。  
栾云平。  
好听的名字。我在黑暗中默默念过千万遍的名字。  
“芳意不如水远，归心欲与云平。”听起来就是个能坐得住冷板凳搞学问的人。  
历史系啊……我们以后真的是要天天见面了……

我的课程不多，只教一门《史学通论》，自认为和那些大师还差的很远，既不风趣也不幽默，只会老老实实讲学。

偏偏他喜欢听。  
他永远都会提前一刻钟到教室自习，坐在最靠近门口的第一排的位置。在教室里，他是不和同学打闹的，甚至连笑容都少见，只知道傻乎乎的闷头看书。  
有时我也会早去一会儿，他见到我第一件事一定是要跑出去给我的大茶杯蓄满水。递回来的时候轻轻叫我一声“高先生。”

杯把儿细窄，接回来的时候总是不小心碰到手指。  
这真不是我的错，我这么多年接受到的伦理道德不允许我做出这样的事情来。我还能忍得住。  
但是他那声“高先生”总是让我恍惚，失神间竟然觉得是他的手指主动蹭过来的。  
我真是大言不惭，不知羞愧。可是，他眼里的光，耳朵尖的红，我该怎么理解呢？

课上回答问题他是最积极的一位。我有时候都觉得，我不是在给这个班上课，我是在给他一个人上课。  
总能回答到点子上，总能提出十分有意义的问题。  
撇开个人情感不谈，他也是我最好的学生。

——

这个第一排，他一坐就是三年。  
冬天裹成个粽子模样，还是冻得发抖，门口冷风最盛，他却也不愿意换个座位。夏天的时候，靠门窗的座位太阳毒辣，我亲眼看着汗水顺着他的后颈流下，白衬衫却是每天都还能带着清香。

我从讲师变成了副教授。他也从小和尚头变成了毛绒绒的中分。  
我不知道听了多少声“高先生”。不知道有多少次在办公室和他争论学术到黑夜，然后两个人在旁边的小床上和衣而眠。  
我是问心无愧的。那龌龊至极的心思，虽然发酵，再发酵，但都在我心里藏的好好地。  
面对他的眼睛，我只有百倍的将自己的能耐都发挥出来，全都教给他。  
他叫我一天“先生”，我便得好好的做一天他的老师，才对得起这个称号。

——

快要毕业了吧。  
也好，我眼不见心不恼了。省的我天天脑子里焦灼不安，快要憋出病来了。  
怎么，这么晚了还不走？  
那我可不客气了。再任性一次，让我再看一晚睡颜。

“高先生。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想留校任教。已经提交申请了，校长也找我谈过话了。应该是有把握。”

心突然就活起来了。压了三年多的种子疯狂的生长，我自己都不知道自己在说什么了。鬼使神差的，没等我反应过来，话已经出口。  
“那以后就是同事了。小栾也要当先生了啊。栾先生，嘿，恭喜。”

同事，同事好啊。师生恋情是不可以的，但是没人说同事恋情不合伦理啊！  
而且，小栾，你这个埋在我怀里的脑袋，不要再乱蹭了！！我可是个正常男人！！！

他没理我语无伦次的话。  
沉默到我都觉得他可能已经在我怀里睡着了。  
在我浑浑沉沉也准备入睡的时候，他突然开了口。

“先生，高先生，我，我很贪心，我不光想做一个学生们的好先生，我还想当您一个人的先生。可以吗？”

我一个人的先生？  
是我想的那样吗？真的吗？是吗？是吗？  
见我愣在原地，他已经带上了哭腔。说了什么我完全没有意识了，只记得突然贴到嘴唇上的软软的、薄薄的两片。

——

“这是我家先生。”  
“这是我家先生。”

——

后来我好奇，问他为什么一直坐在那个座位。他毫不犹豫的连带着各种罪行一并交代了干净。  
偏爱这个座位据他说是因为这个地方是个能看到我侧脸的最完美的角度。呵，傻孩子，所以你上课从来都不犯困，是这个原因！  
还有可气的，递水杯的时候他就是故意来碰我手指的。害我每次都心潮澎湃半天，他说这个的时候怎么能这么风轻云淡？！  
最可恶的是，一起挤在床上睡觉也是他想出来的损招。每天的课余时间都用来想些疑难问题来找我讨教，不坚持到半夜三更，绝不承认自己搞明白了。

想到这里就来气。  
外面还在下雨，热，不如今天晚上让他给我做个过冰水的炸酱面吃吧。不吃个三大碗都不足以解我心头之恨！！！

END


End file.
